


Crimson waves of delight

by OceanTitan



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Riding, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTitan/pseuds/OceanTitan
Summary: Kael'thas was turned into a weapon by Denathrius and is forced to serve the Lord of Venthyr...in every possible way.
Relationships: Denathrius/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Kudos: 16





	Crimson waves of delight

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the raid came out and found out about why Kael was there I had this idea and wanted to write this fic. Finally I had enough time to do so here it is. Enjoy! ;)

The lord and creator of all the Venthyr is the one and only mightful king, Sire Denathrius who over the time worked to build his own empire upon this dark hallow land of Revendreth. He ruled from Castle Nathria that stood in the middle of the zone. A delicately build huge citadel which was so enourmous that it was almost as huge as half of Revendreth. The Lord made sure that it is known who all should call their king in here.

The inside halls of the castle were peaceful just like the main room on the very top floor, the Observatorium where the Lord sat in silence on his throne, deeply sunken in his own thoughts. The huge room was circular shaped and was decorated in mostly dark colors of red, gold and black. The decorations all over the walls and the floor were rich, many engraved elegant patterns and luxurious stones, gems were everywhere. There were many tall windows but those were draped with red silken curtains so that not many light come into the place, the only source of it were the golden candles that are all around the room iluminating it enough for someone to see. On the floor there was a huge red carpet which reached from the middle of the room towards the end where the Lord’s throne was placed. Even the throne was carefully designed to be as sophisticated and mighty as the Lord himself.

The King of Venthyr was tall and dominant with a strong build and a threatening aura that made him feared and respected. His long white hair fell around his shoulders and behind his back, his attire was also elegant but also strong as he wore red and golden armor around his limbs but his muscular chest was mostly visible with nothing to cover it. He rested one of his arms on the armrest of his throne tapping the surface with his fingers his long black nails making soft sounds, his other hand was under his chin so that he rested his head on his hand. He gazed around the room lazily with his blood red eyes before letting his gaze wander downwards to his legs where his beloved treasure sat on the floor.

Kael’thas Sunstrider the once powerful prince of the Sin’dorei now, after his defeat on Azeroth was sent to Revendreth to atone for his sins and strip him from his once prideful nature to make him more humble. When Denathrius first saw the elf an evil though immediately creeped into his mind. The prince was so very proud and somewhat a little arrogant, refusing to be handled like all the other damned souls who were judged to Revendreth, he was also so very beautiful, elegant and alluring. He wanted to make him submit, teach him his place and his worth. However also this elf was so unique. A fallen prince with so many pain behind him, the Lord immediately knew that he needed the blood elf. He wanted to make him only his, his slave and his most powerful weapon that only serves the mighty King. Now after much time, he finally succeeded as through the entire time he forced Kael to absorb the anima of the worst souls that arrived here, bearing their pain and sins in himself. During this time Denathrius waited and waited until the elf finally broke and when it happened he was there for him and poisoned his mind with his charming words and promises, that he will protect him if the blood elf submits to him fully, that he will stop the pain if he gives up everything and offers himself to him. And Kael in his eternal desperation did. Thus now his mind was not his anymore as it was trapped behind a swirling dark cloud of agony. His master, Lord Denathrius was all that he saw, nothing else.

The blood elf sat on the floor with his head resting on one of the Eternal One’s calf, leaning on it like a loyal pet would lay on his master. The elf looked much different than before: his waist length sun golden hair now was pure white and those blue vivid eyes turned red as it was stained with the bloodlike anima that flowed around all of Revendreth. His skin was pale yet still as beautiful as always, soft to the touch and without any scar or wound on the surface. His face was still eternally charming, his soft lips and small nose, perfectly shaped eyes with those unnaturally long eyebrows and ears still made him elf like however somewhat he resembled a Venthyr also. His figure was slender and elegant he had very lean muscle and a thin waist. He was stripped away from his former red and golden armor and robe and now instead he wore chains. The silver metal wires were rolled around his arms and legs and were long enough to pile around himself on the floor. He also wore another pair around his chest and waist and it ended around his hips. A beautifully decorated silver collar was fixed around his neck which also had a long chain attached to it. Of course Denathrius made some slight changes to the elf’ body to make him more for his own liking so the result of this was that the blood elf’s nipples were prierced with silver rings. The small silver jewelry made him even more irresistable and somewhat luxurious. For clothing he did not wear much, only his lower part of his black silken robe which started from around his thin waist and were long enough to reach the floor. It had slits on the side of the hip area so that his delicate thighs and legs were visible. He was alluring, completely made to serve and please and that is exactly what Denathrius wanted to achieve.

The Venthyr Lord reached towards the beautiful elf and took his face in his palm, slowly caressing the other’s cheek, chin and ears, scratching it like the elf was a cat who enjoyed every little touch.

To that Kael’thas moaned softly and let his master touch him, leaning into his palm opening his mouth slightly to the joy he felt. ’’Master…” – he whispered and closed his eyes, letting himself be lost.

’’Lovely little pet, you belong to me.” – the Lord smirked to himself and he slid his hand under the elf’s chin making the other look upon him. Those blood red eyes were vivid but there was no life behind them, a dark veil covered it wholly and the elf’s thoughts were not his anymore only his master’s. All his existence belonged to the Lord and to noone else.

’’For all eternity, my Lord. Always, forever, I only exist for you noone else.” – the former prince answered and he shifted slightly on the floor. Slowly he started to slide his hands around his master’s leg, ghosting them around his strong thighs. He moaned and threw his once golden head backwards just to the sheer touch of his master. It made him feel lost already the power he radiated made him weak, made him submit.

Denathrius watched with joy as the elf started to lose himself in the pleasure and lust started to fill him. He grabbed the chain that was attached to the other’s collar and started to pull him towards his lap. The elf obeyed and let his head be guided right where his master wanted him to be his body following as he crawled on his knees even closer to the Venthyr Lord chains audibly rattling on the floor.

’’I want those pretty lips of yours to please me, little one.” – the Lord of all Revendreth told and the elf obeyed. Reaching towards the man and started to unbuckle his belt and armor that was in the way. Denathrius smirked and made himself comfortable with one of his hands now playng with the elf silken hair as he worked.

Soon the Lord’s impressive sized member was free and the elf whined slightly, wetting his lips with his tongue, his eyes clouded with lust. He looked happy, experiencing never ending joy that he could serve his master. He leaned towards the organ and ran his wet tongue through it from the bottom to the top circling it around the tip before sinking the whole cock into his mouth. He let his hands ghost around his master’s muscular thighs as he worked the member with his mouth and tongue. He moaned and closed his eyes, his master’s hand still playing with his hair.

The Lord of Venthyr growled when the talented mouth started to work on his shaft. His hand went from the elf’s hair to the top of his head slightly pushing it downwrads to force the other to take more of him. His cock hit the back of the elf’s throat and he heard him whine softly but the Master did not care as the elf belonged to him alone and he wanted to use him the way he wanted. The prince’s head bounced up and down and each time the shaft slipped in and out of his mouth, audible wet sounds echoed through the room. The Lord felt pleased soft white flashes danced around his vision as his pleasure was building higher and higher. He tightened his hold on the sin’dorei’s head and violently he forced his head closer to his cock even if it was already impossible.

The elf’s moans were audible but were mostly trapped inside his throat as his whole mouth was filled. He felt his master’s strong hand pushing his head close making it impossible to move anywhere. He started to feel his eyes tear up as the force holding his head started to be painful however he did not care about it. His only purpose was to serve the King of Venthyr whatever he needed to endure for it, did not matter.

The huge cock twitched slightly in his mouth and he fastened his pace to bring pleasure to his Lord. There was not much room left for it but he tried to swirl his tongue around the organ. The salty taste of precum hit his mouth and he knew that soon his Master will be pleased. He was ready to take all that is offered to him.

Denathrius growled loudly as he felt the pleasing hotness fill his whole body, a familiar knot started to form in his groin which would loosen soon. After a few more forceful thrusts he let pleasure take over him as he came right into blood elf’s hot mouth shooting all of his cum inside the wet cavern forcing the elf to stay where he was in order to swallow all the fluid. Kael’thas whined when he felt the last twitch of the member in his mouth before it was filled with sticky hot fluid that he gladly accepted. He drank all of it, swallowing like it was liquid gold making sure he would not miss a single drop. The Lord continued to desecrate the blood elf’s mouth until he rode out his orgasm completely, loosing the grip on his head after it so that the other could move away.

Kael’s head departed from his master’s lap with thin strings of saliva and semen still connecting his mouth to the member and he fell backwards, crawling a few steps away from his Master to make room for his legs to stretch. He leaned backwards and rested his weight on his palms while he opened his legs wide. His own member was hard and arching with need, around it the thin fabric of his robe was soaked with precum. Denathrius smiled and looked the other up and down. Such a wanton sight…and it all belonged to him.

Kael opened his mouth and whined softly: ’’Master, thank you.” – he said. He started to feel his own trapped pleasure to be painful.

’’I am generous Lord, my little prince. I offered so much to you. Is that right?” – asked Denathrius and even though he just experienced pleasure another one was already starting to build up in him as he watched the fallen blood elf in front of him.

’’Yes, my Lord, so much... Master…can I…” – started Kael. He slowly started to caress his own body to relieve himself. He started to play with his nipple piercing, twisting the ring around it and moaned a little as it brought him joy. He continued to do so and closed his eyes to give himself to the feeling. He felt his Lord’s dominating gaze upon him and he hoped that he could make him enjoy what he sees. ’’Please…”

’’I allow. Touch yourself for me, little prince. Please yourself for me.” – and Denathrius made himself comfortable and watched as his little prince's eyes lit up with delight, writhing on the floor and playing with his body.

’’Thank you, Master.” – Kael said and moaned as he ran his hand down his body. Caressing the soft skin of his chest, waist and lastly hips before turning the attention to thigh and then to his own member. He swiftly get rid of his clothing and wrapped his hand around himself and started to please himself. He arched his back and moaned as he ran his slim fingers up and down the soaked member. The chains around his upper body tightened around him with the movement and one of the chains brushed along a pierced nipple. He whined to the sudden pain but it soon turned into pleasure. His leg twitched as he fastened his movements, he was so close now. He threw his head back then forth as pleasure filled him letting his long snow like hair dance around him, licking his lips to feel his master’s taste that still lingered in his mouth. It fueled him even more and his pleasure got closer and closer with each movement and sinful thoughs in his mind. He was poisoned by his master’s influence completely and he could not be happier about it. He opened his eyes to look into the dephts of his master’s eye and it looked back to him with a satisfied smile on his strong face.

’’Scream for me.” – commanded his Master and Kael'thas did. Rolling his hips on the floor as he felt the last strand of his self control break. With a few fast movement he brought himself to joy and he moaned out loud as he came with his Master’s name on his lips, painting his own hand and stomach white with his own fluid. During his orgasm he did not take his eyes off of his Master and the Lord did the same. Watching the blood elf fall apart in front of him, submiting himself to his command alone. When the last moment of pleasure left Kael’s body he fell backwards to the stone floor with open legs letting the hot fluid flow downwards between his legs and reach his tight hole.

His King was pleased. ’’So lovely, little prince…”– started the Lord of Venthyr as he ran his gaze up and down the body laying in front of him. Such an alluring sight the elf was, the elegant body was trembling and was soaked with sweat and other fluids. That beautiful face was still lost in the aftermath of the joy, his clouded eyes were now rolled upwards as he panted to catch his breath. He could smell his own scent on the sin’dorei’ body and he smiled. The thought of this kind of ownership made him so delighted, so powerful and so that he was hard again.

’’Tell me, my little flame. Should I offer you even more?” – asked Denathrius and he stood up, walking a few steps to stand above the other’s form.

’’Hmm, Master…” – the elf started to moan again and he rolled himself to his stomach slightly lifting his lower body up by placing his weight on his knees. He turned his head backwards and spoke: ’’My King, please I want to pleasure you more! Take me…” – he rolled his hips in the air and spread his legs to open wider. ’’…right here like this, please! My Lord, please, use me as you want!” – Kael exclaimed desperately as he continued to writhe on the floor, so eager to feel his Master on every part of his frame. ’’Please, my Lord…” - A sudden flame lit up in every part of his body, in his soul and it was unbearable. That dark cloud in his mind continued to whisper to him that this is what he wants, this is what matters to him the most.

A perfect answer, Denathrius thought. He lowered himself and knelt behind the elf and slowly started to caress his soft rear hearing the sin’dorei moans as he did. ’’So now, where should I start?” – he said. With a sudden movement he hit the soft flesh hard and the other whimpered. So he did it again and again until the skin started to turn into a dark shade of pink. He chuckled as with each hit he heard the other’s desperate voice which was also filled with delight. This elf was truly the embodiment of sin.

’’Ah! Hmm, M-Master! More!” - Kael started to lose himself yet again so he closed his eyes and started to lift his lower body higher and open his legs wider to give his Lord all he can not even caring about the strikes on his skin. He just wanted his King’s closeness nothing else. His own member started to harden again to the touches on him and the flames inside him continued to burn and devastate him more and more.

’’Yes, I will give you more, I always do, my precious.” – The Lord of Venthyr moved his hands all around the elf’s body slowly, sensually and he leant forward to rest most is his weight on the smaller male under him but he was careful to not crush his beloved servant. ’’Those who serve me well earn much in return…” - one of his hand reached the elf’s chest while the other remained around his hip area, slowly sliding it down to caress the inside of the soft thigh. His already hard cock rested between the other’s reddened cheeks and it throbbed with need, so hot and flushed. His other hand slid around the other’s chest and easily found one of the pierced fleshbuds, he hooked a long nail under the ring and tugged it downwards. He smirked when he heard the sudden elf throaty scream. ’’…just like you, my little prince.” – he whispered the last part of his sentence in the elf's long ear sensually and he licked the soft flesh of it.

’’Yes, my King! I could never serve another! Please, oh my Lord…” - Kael’thas continued to whimper and moan, starting to fall apart completely as he felt his Lord all around his body, the strong hands caressing both is lower and upper body and the enormous cock on his rear. It was so much to bear all at once but for his master he endured everything and he was very happy that he can finally accept his Master wholly. ’’…inside me, Master.”

’’What you ask I can give you easily.” – answered Denathrius and with a last little kiss on the elf’s cheek he slid backwards a little so he could grab his member and slowly guided it to the elf’s tight hole. Without any form of preperation he started to penetrate the smaller male’s hole who to the sudden pain screamed out loud. Kael opened his mouth wide and rolled his eyes backwards as he felt his King going deeper and deeper the huge member stretching his hole wide open. The Lord of Venthyr pressed his entire length inside the sin’dorei’s body and then slowly slid back forward and placed his weight on his palms. He did not wait much until he finally started to thrust inside the smaller body under him, carefully sliding in and out of it. He continue to lick and suck on the other’s ear, face and neck markng it all carefully with soft red spots so ensure he made it clear: this body belonged to him only. He growled when the soft walls of the elf clenched around his cock giving it more stimulation and he felt divine, knowing that he is getting closer and closer.

The fallen prince threw his head backwards to give his Lord better access to his neck and continued to moan and whimper as he felt the huge cock inside him sliding in and out filling him completely. ’’Ah! Yes, right there, my Lord, ah!” – he moaned when his Master hit that sweet spot inside his cavern that brought him longer and stronger sensual pleasure than anything else. The hot tongue on his neck and on his sensitive ear fueled him beyond the void and he felt he will break soon from all of this, tearing him apart. His Lord’s movements stimulated his body more and more with each thrust and his own cock was dripping hard with precum, he felt that he did not even need to touch it as the sheer thought of his Lord inside was enough to bring him high.

Suddenly his Master slid his arm around the elf’s chest and yanked him backwards with him into a sitting position chains rattling audible on the floor as they switched position. Now Kael was sitting in his Lord’s lap with his back against the muscular chest, his length never leaving his body.

’’I will take you like this.” – growled Denathrius and he bit into the other’s ear while one of his hand grabbed into the meat of one of the elf’s thigh, forcing it to the side and lifting it up slightly while the other found the pierced nipple again and tugged it. Kael arched his back and opened his legs as wide as he can. This new position gave his Master so much better access to his body, especially to his delicate little nipples that were also hardened now. Denathrius continued thrust into his body and Kael assisted him by riding his Master as much as he can, slamming his body up and down. The cock inside him twitched and he felt hot wetness filling him knowing that just like him his Master was also close to his second orgasm. His own cock too twitched and the precum continued to leak wetting his thigh and the penetrated hole even more. He let out a painful whimper as his nipple was stimulated harder the bud being rolled between the King’s fingers. The whole act was divine torture that he gladly accepted.

’’Hmm, Master…my King.” – Kael groaned and he rolled his head backwards to look into his Lord’s eyes once again and the Lord looked back to him. The two pairs of red blood eyes met and the fallen prince was lost into them.

’’Precious darling, you are all mine.” – answered his Lord and he swiiftly captured the elf’s lips with his own, biting into the soft lips. Licking them before thrusting his tongue inside the wet cavern of the other’s mouth. Kael whimpered and accepted his Master’s tongue gladly. Moving his own around it, the two muscled organ dancing around each other violently in the winds of pleasure. A sudden realization creeped into his mind and he felt more joyous than ever before. This kiss of his Master was such a little action yet it meant the world to him, it was a sign of love. A romantic little gesture that beared a stronger meaning than enything else and it made him feel sacred, like a priest who recieved a blessing from the one and only almighty Lord. 

They parted with an audible wet sound, thing strings of saliva still connecting their mouth and Kael answered. ’’For all eternity, my King.” – he bit into his lip and whimpered as his Lord hit his sweet spot again a quick white flash danced in front of him signaling the closeness of his orgasm.

Denathrius smirked and growled as the thrusts started to feel hot and unbearable he was reaching his limit and he was ready to paint the lithe elf with his essence wholly. He twisted the nipple of the elf once more before lowering his other hand also and grabbed the other thigh. He swiftly fastened his movements ready to come again.

’’I want you to come again, little prince.” – Denathrius told him and Kael groaned as the man started to slam his smaller body up and down violently, as his Master’s hand left his chest he did not have anything to grab into so he tried to slide his arm backwards to hold into his Lord’s horn. 

’’Yes, Master, as you command, for you only.” – The elf answered and he rolled his head backwards again and their lips met again with their tongues swirling around one other while the Lord of Revendreth continued to fuck him with full force. The flames in his body suddenly burst out and he knew he felt himself coming. He left his Lord’s mouth to throw his head back, rolling his eyes into his skull and opening his mouth wide as sweet moans left his throat. He came in sweet waves of pleasure yet again legs twitching violently, the ropes of cum painting his lower body in stripes and seconds later dipped down onto his thigh and to the ground between his wide open legs. He rode out his pleasure with his Master’s stimulation inside his body. Denathrius watched his beautiful little prince losing himself in the sinister joy and he was delighted. The sight was enough for him to finally give in again. ’’Beautiful, little darling” – he whispered into the sin’dorei’s ear.

Kael continued assist his Lord by riding as much as he can but since his King was already holding his thighs with his strong hands, it was quite impossible for the elf to move freely. Seconds later the Lord of Venthyr also reached his limit and he bit onto the elf’s neck harshly and growled as pleasure creeped upon him. Kael moaned as he was fucked violently, his Lord continuing to thrust into the lithe body and filling him completely with his own thick semen. He marked the fallen prince from the inside like he always did then they made love. He came so much that the white fluid started to leak out of the elf’s hole and it dripped down to the floor, painting it with white spots. When he was satisfied enough and started to feel pain he slipped out of the smaller male and he watched as his cum continued to leak ouf of the tight hole and he smirked. The scent of the Lord of Venthyr lingered around the elf’s body, the signs of ownership marked him for all eternity, forever bounding him to the King.

Kael’thas fell forward to the ground and panted hard, his whole body was arching with pain and swam in sweat and semen. He trembled slightly and managed to lift his upper body up to look back to his Lord. ’’Master, thank you. I am so happy to serve you.” – he said and he smiled. On his face rested nothing but delight, his crimson eyes were still clouded and lifeless yet his words were honest.

To that Lord Denathrius just smiled and reached his hand forwards to take the elf’s beautiful face into his palm and the other leant into the touch like he always did.

And for all eternity it continued like this.


End file.
